The Millennium Senshi of Myth
by Sailor V-babe
Summary: BSSMYGO crossover A mysterious cat appears in Domino. Who is she? Who sent her? She knows more than she's telling. And what connection is there between her and the Millennium Puzzle?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! Sailor V-babe here. This story was one that just came to me one day and I felt I had to write it. Little background here: this starts right at the Very Beginning of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series (before Duelist's kingdom.) The Pharaoh doesn't make his appearance at first, and Yugi has a harder time making friends. But, you will be seeing Téa in this first chapter. (I mean, what would BSSM or Yu-Gi-Oh! be without a little romance, eh?) So please, tell me what you think. Review or whatever, but I want to know what you think.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki-san, and Shonen Jump etc. while BSSM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, Kodansha, Cloverway, Bandai, DiC (Evil spawn of Chaos! "Oh no! It's the NEGAVERSE!!!") and a whole host of others that I may not know of. But Pasht, and all the Sailor names belong to Moi. Leave them alone, or I will sic my Toon Dark Magician Girl on you!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!**

Millennium Senshi of Myth

by Sailor V-babe

Give sadness now a sailor smile  
Bringing a miracle, a sailor wing  
Everybody carries a shining star inside  
I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor yell  
For sure! I will catch it! The sailor star  
Let this vow sound through the whole galaxy

After the time when you disappeared from me  
I began my journey searching for you  
On the yellowed map, the stenciled picture of an angel  
Waiting at the destination it points to is a dark coliseum 

In my trembling heart, the secret kiss of that day  
However hard destiny may be  
I will keep following it

I won't look back, with my sailor eyes  
Reaching out to you, with my sailor wing  
This song is the guidepost of the stars  
I won't give up! To tomorrow, a sailor yell  
For sure! I will find it! The sailor star  
With the wings of an angel, I take off

American lyrics to "Sailor Star Song,"

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon SailorstarS (season 5) opening theme.

Chapter One:

The keeper of the magical puzzle

Once, not so very long ago, there lived a boy named Yugi Motou. He was nothing spectacular, being in fact more than a bit ordinary, and a great deal of a loner, though not by choice. He had one great love in his life: games. Any kind of games, be they board games, card games, dice games, or video games. He loved them all. But he had no one to play them with. But that all changed when he completed a special, magical puzzle: a golden, pyramid-shaped pendant called the Millennium puzzle; a magical puzzle said to grant the completer a wish. And Yugi wished most of all for . . . friends. But he had no idea how soon his wish would come true. Or the consequences that would arise due to the completion of the puzzle.

--

The slim, silent figure slipped through the night streets of Domino City like a moving shadow. Pale golden eyes blinked, and the figure wobbled, due to weariness and over-exertion. But all the toil and strain was at an end. For this town held the end of the quest. In this town resided the person that she had searched for. It would be over soon. And then, she would be able to rest.

--

"Yugi! Get up! You don't want to be late to your first day of ninth grade!" the old man shouted from the downstairs. He sighed, turning back to his broom. Yugi wasn't often late, but he was a bit forgetful at times. Not to mention the boy slept like a brick . . . The old man rolled his eyes, not hearing any noise from upstairs, and proceeded to march up the stairs and pounded on the door. Hard. "GET UP, YUGI!!!!" he shouted.

The sleeping boy inside opened his eyes a fraction and glanced at his alarm clock. "NO WAY! That can't be the right time!" he shouted, leaping from his bed as if he were a jack-in-the-box, then proceeded to race blindly around the room getting dressed, brushing his hair, and as an afterthought, grabbing the golden puzzle on the rope from his desk and putting it around his neck.

"Have a good day at school!" the old man cried as Yugi ran past in a blur of black, red, blue and gold.

"Bye, Grandpa!" Yugi shouted, disappearing out the door of the game store that was underneath their home. He raced blindly towards the Domino High School, intent on not being late on his first day. So blindly did he race, that he didn't notice the figure watching him. The inky black cat slipped out from underneath a parked car where she had rested for a moment. Her golden eyes widened, staring after him. Was her search finally at an end? Could she finally rest her tired paws and stop her relentless search? Weakly, she followed the boy to the gates of the school. Knowing full well that a cat wouldn't be welcome on school grounds, she curled up outside the gates. She had been searching for such a long time. She could wait for a few hours longer.

--

**Briiinnnngggggg!!!!** At long last, the final bell rang, signaling the end of school. Yugi gathered his belongings, and plodded towards the door. Another day of bullies, loneliness and that horrible feeling of separation. Truthfully, not all that different from eighth grade, except with harder classes. Big whoop. As he headed towards the gates, a black shape caught his eyes. A black cat a funny looking mark on its chest sat up, and caught his large violet eyes with its own golden ones. The difficulty of the day seemed to wash away as he looked at the cat. "Here kitty," he murmured, squatting down and holding out his hand. The cat looked skeptically at his hand, then seemed to smile slightly and stepped forewards, rubbing its cheek on his hand and purring loudly.

Yugi laughed gently, his eyes crinkling up in a smile. "You sure are cute. Do you have a home?" The cat only purred harder and rubbed harder. Yugi took this as a no. "I don't think Grandpa would mind TOO much . . . I guess you can follow me home." The cat purred as he picked her up, and began walking towards home.

--

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called, walking in the door. Solomon Motou looked up as his grandson came in the door and smiled, then his eyes caught sight of the cat.

"What have you got there, Yugi?" he asked, walking over.

"It's a cat. She was sitting outside the school and . . . call me strange, but it's as if she asked me to take her home. Do you mind?"

Solomon Motou laughed. "Well, if she asked, I can't exactly say no. But what if she has an owner? Maybe we should put up some posters, and if no one answers, then we can assume that she's yours. Alright?"

"Fine by me, Grandpa," Yugi answered. Yugi placed the cat gently on the floor, and as he did, his grandfather's eyes widened.

"Oho? That marking on her chest . . ." Solomon pointed at the marking of what seemed to be a T with a loop attached to the top. "That's an Ankh, an ancient Egyptian symbol representing life." Yugi was surprised at first, but then remembered how his grandfather was very wise on the subject of ancient Egypt, and had insisted Yugi learn some of the mythology of that mysterious land. Yugi's grandfather was an expert on hieroglyphics, which was the way that Yugi knew what the writing on the box that had contained his millennium puzzle said.

"Strange that this cat would have such a marking . . ." Yugi wondered silently. The cat's wise golden eyes looked up at him, and seemed to know everything that he was thinking. It was an uncanny feeling.

"You know, Yugi, you should give this cat a name," Solomon said. "Providing she is a stray." Yugi nodded.

"I'll think on it, Grandpa," he answered. The cat in return seemed to smile wisely, then bowed her head as she closed one eye. She almost hated to think what kinds of names a human would come up with, much less a young human. Ah well, that was the price for taking this mission. She would bear the consesquences with dignity. It was the least she could do.

--

Yugi sprawled on his bed, trying to think of a name for the cat. It was late, and he should have been doing homework, but his mind wouldn't let him forget the cat that he had brought home. There was something . . . different about her. He patted the bed next to him. "Come here, kitty," he said gently. The cat looked at him from the floor where she sat, then after thinking it over, hopped up next to him. He began slowly stroking her fur. "What should your name be? Ankh?" The cat shook its head as if saying no. Yugi thought a bit more. "If worst comes to worst, I could just call you Fluffy!" he laughed. The cat swiped at him with her paw, her claws mercifully sheathed. "Ok, not Fluffy," he continued, chastened, "but what?" Absently, he reached out and began petting her again, but as he did, his fingers brushed the golden fur that formed the Ankh. A flash of light enveloped his hand and the cat, then all of a sudden a voice spoke to him.

"If you absolutely must know, my name is Pasht."

Yugi promptly sat up and scooted as far away from the cat as he could, all in one swift motion. He stared at the cat, his eyes wide. "D-d-d-did you just s-speak?" he whispered. The cat sat up and began prissily to groom her fur.

"Yes I spoke. But only you could understand it. My ankh has that kind of power." She glanced up at him through the fringe of fur that created a sort of 'eyebrows.' "Would you please get out of that ridiculous position? You're a human, not a spider. And close your mouth. It's impolite to gawk." Yugi's mouth closed with a loud snap and he slid into a cross-legged position on his bed.

"That is much better. I know you're confused, and it is well that you should be. It's not every day something like this happens. But you're not an 'everyday' boy any more than I am an 'everyday' cat. You see, I came here with a mission."

"Mission . . .?" Yugi repeated dazedly.

"Yes. You see, I was sent to find the person who had completed the Millennium Puzzle. You, though it wasn't by anything that you did. The puzzle chose you. It knew that you were the one."

Yugi by now was past speaking. He had on a dazed, slightly shocked expression that made him look as if he would keel over at any second. Pasht rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to be easy. But, she must continue, before she gave up hope on this person.

"Have you noticed that there have been . . . strange occurrences lately?" she continued. Yugi nodded numbly. Pasht fixed her golden stare at him. "You see, you, by completing the puzzle, have sealed your destiny as one of the legendary warriors who will stop a great evil force."

Yugi sputtered and shook his head in disbelief. "Me? No. I'm not a fighter. I'm too small, a-and wimpy, a-and . . ." His voice trailed off. Pasht frowned.

"I know why I was sent. If you don't believe me . . . I guess there's nothing I can do yet. Oh, I could try to force you to believe, but that wouldn't mean much of anything. Forcing someone to believe is the mark of a dictator and whatever I may be, I am not a dictator. Yet." Pasht stood up and turned her back on Yugi, about to jump off the bed, then turned her head back to him.

"By the way, human, don't you have homework to do?"

Yugi sighed. "Yeah . . . ." He began slowly to get up, then turned to Pasht. "And my name's Yugi." Pasht glanced at him, now seated at his desk, and allowed a faint smile to flicker over her feline features. Yes. He would do just fine.

--

The next day, Pasht followed Yugi to school. Naturally, he got some strange looks, but once again, she took a seat outside the school gates, and prissily waited until he came out that afternoon. However, when he came back, he was not alone, Pasht noticed. He had a girl with him.

"I haven't seen your grandpa in a while, Yugi. How's he doing?" The tall brunette beside Yugi gave a warm, gentle smile at the boy who had been her friend since she was small. Yugi nodded a bit.

"Grandpa's fine. As usual." Tea nodded, then noticed the black cat that stood up when Yugi walked out of the school gates, then watched as Yugi turned to it. The cat crouched down, then launched itself into the air, landing on Yugi's shoulders, facing Tea, and giving the human girl an apprasing glance. Tea backed up a bit, shocked.

"Is . . . is that cat yours, Yugi?" she asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yup! She followed me home yesterday. Grandpa and I put up some posters wondering if she's lost, but I have a funny feeling that she isn't." He leaned a little closer to Tea and said softly, "I kinda hope that she doesn't have an owner."

"Good for you, boy." Pasht's voice whispered in his ear, and Yugi gave an involuntary shudder. Tea just smiled, not noticing the look on Yugi's face.

"She's gorgeous. Good kitty." Tea reached out a hand, and Pasht reluctantly allowed herself to be petted. "Does she have a name yet?" Tea continued petting Pasht by stroking her fur and Pasht gave Tea the honor of stroking the spot under her chin. As Tea stroked the cat's chin, her fingers brushed the golden fur on the cat's chest. The resulting light was much less in the daytime, and no one, save Pasht, noticed in the least.

"Yeah," Yugi answered. "Her name's Pasht." Tea and Yugi began walking towards the Kame Game Store.

"Interesting name," Tea commented. "Is there some reason behind it?"

Yugi nodded. "Pasht is another form of Bast or Bastet, the Egyptian cat goddess. Bastet was the more warlike, lioness form, while Pasht was the cat-form. Incidentally, Pasht is where the English term 'Puss' comes from."

Tea laughed. "You know so much about Egyptian history."

"Well, Grandpa kinda made me learn it. But it's fun anyway." Yugi gave a slightly embarrassed smile, and could feel his cheeks turning pink.

"_Oh great. He's got a girlfriend. Or at least a crush."_ Pasht's expression had gone a bit past neutral, and she was now giving a critical eye to both Yugi and Tea. Forget what she had thought about Yugi maybe being a decent warrior. There was no way in hades that this boy would stand a chance. _"HOW ON EARTH DID HE GET PICKED??!!?"_ she snarled silently. Unless the boy accepted responsibility soon, she would leave. Mission or no mission, if the world had to depend on this . . . this _high school_ boy who looked as if he had only just passed fifth grade, it would be better off in the Shadow Realm for all she cared. Of course he would be livid, but who gave a flying fig about some dead guy anyway? He may have been a king, but he wasn't king of her. So there.

Meanwhile, Tea and Yugi had changed the subject, and Tea was laughing about whatever it was that Yugi had just said. Pasht rolled her eyes. This conversation was not helping her, and it was really getting under her fur. Besides, she had to check in again. Control-freak guys from the past should not under any circumstances, gain access to any kind of modern technology. They were bad enough with the magic that they had now, and she wasn't about to give them technology. She decided to make a mental note of that as she jumped off Yugi's back and took off.

"Hey Yugi, Pasht's leaving!"

Yugi glanced behind him at the retreating black shape. "Yeah. Maybe she just wants to check out the neighborhood. Cats are like that."

"I guess so. I've never had a cat, so I wouldn't know." Tea shrugged and followed Yugi away. Pasht gave them a glance over her shoulder, then raced off. Unbeknownst to them, she had already 'checked out' the neighborhood, and knew where a nice, dark alley was. That was where she needed to be. NOW. Stretching out into a graceful run, she sped towards her "hideout," as she now thought of it.

Once out of the annoying sight of human eyes and secluded in the shadows where only her golden eyes gave off any light, she sat, pulling herself up as tall as possible, radiating feline dignity. She raised one paw to her ankh, and said firmly, "Pharaoh of old, hear my voice. Pasht, your 'servant' calls. Respond to my voice and guide me." The small form of an older man, shimmering with blue light, appeared in front of her. Pasht looked at him with a bored expression. "You know kingy, you need to get a new summons. This one's really out dated. I mean, 'Pasht, your servant calls?' Give me a break. I'm a cat by Ra's name. No king, modern or ancient, could ever control a cat."

The pharaoh glared at her. "Pasht, did you call me to launch a tirade or give me a report on your mission? Have you found The Boy?" Pasht looked at him through her eyebrows and began to groom her fur. When she felt that she's kept him long enough (if he had blood, he'd be tomato-red) she spoke.

"Yeah, I found the boy. And Ra, if he isn't a letdown. He's this puny little shrimp, who refuses to pay attention to me. Y'know, if he doesn't listen soon, I'm gonna give up on him. The world doesn't need saving that bad." Her golden eyes flitted across the alley as she noticed a mouse race past. Time to end the conversation with the annoying dead dude. "I need to go. Dinner calls." She smiled wickedly at the fury on his face. "Oh, and by the way, smoke coming out of your ears is a good look on you. You should try it more often!" she called. The figure began to say something not exactly polite in Egyptian, but luckily it was cut off. Pasht flicked her tail as she stood.

"_Geez, who spit in his hummus?" _she wondered to herself. Then, she slipped silently into the shadows. There was a mouse around here with her name on it. And besides, she had some frustration to work out.

--

Yugi was up in his room, working on his duel monsters deck when Pasht saw fit to make her entrance. "I'm back, human," she said, leaping up onto his bed and using that as a shortcut to his desk. She eyed his cards with a curious expression. "What are you doing?"

"It's a game," Yugi said, and began to explain in detail. Pasht yawned showing sharp teeth and shook her head.

"I'm not really interested in your games. Are you going to accept your duty or not?" Her gold eyes were piercing. Yugi involuntarily shrunk away.

"You're persistent . . ." he murmured.

"It's my job, kid. Now, I'm gonna ask again, ARE YOU GOING TO ACCEPT?" Yugi glanced at her, then put his deck down on the table.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," Yugi replied. "You're gonna keep bothering me, right?" Pasht only yawned, not telling him that she was about ready to give up on him. Yugi stood, then glanced around nervously a few minutes later when Pasht hadn't done anything. "So . . . . what now? Do I need to do something? Do I need something special?"

Pasht sat up. "Nope. You don't need anything. You've got the only thing you need. Now, repeat after me; Millennium Crystal Power! Make-up!" she half-closed her eyes, bored already.

"Ok . . . but I feel a bit dumb," Yugi said. He raised one hand over his head. "Millennium Puzzle Power! Make-up!" As he said this, his hand moved down and both hands cupped around the Millennium Puzzle, lifting it to his chest. A bright golden flash erupted from his puzzle, and enveloped his body. Then, he was spinning. A glorious warmth wrapped his body and lifted it off the ground. He had never felt so strong in his life, so brave so . . . eager. He was barely aware of the clothes that were appearing, replacing his normal clothes, but when the beautiful power had faded and he stood once again in his room, he noticed them nearly immediately.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with one blue stripe down each side. There were raised rings over his shoulders, and the short, sheer sleeves extended from them. A blue sailor collar sat on his shoulders, with a red tie attached to the base by a golden pin shaped like his Millennium Puzzle. He wore short gloves that came up to his wrists and had red rings around the tops. Loose white pants with a v-shaped red belt and blue stripes down the sides, tucked into tall red boots with a white stripe around the top, decorated with the eye of Wedjet (or that funny-lookin' eye on Yugi's puzzle) completed the strange look. The golden eye symbol appeared on his forehead. Pasht's eyes widened, and she stood up.

"Well, that's more like it!" she cried, leaping down off the table to look him over from another angle. "That's the look we need for the Earth's new hero!" Yugi, to put it simply, was in shock.

"I . . . . I guess there's no other choice, huh?" he asked. Pasht gave a toothy grin.

"None whatsoever. By the way, we need to check for any enemy activity. They've been highly active lately . . ." As if on cue, a scream ripped through the night. Yugi and Pasht raced to the window. "A monster . . .?" Pasht whispered. She turned to Yugi. "We have to go. Come on." She started for the window.

"Out the window!?" Yugi asked, "are you crazy?"

Pasht glared at him. "How else are we going to leave? Do you want your grandfather to know? Besides, you're a scout now. You can handle it."

Yugi glanced at the door. "Yeah, I'd rather not get Grandpa involved." He inched his way onto the window sill. Despite Pasht's reassurance, he nonetheless felt kinda scared about this sort of thing. "I hope you know what you're doing," he whispered, more to himself than Pasht, and jumped. He braced himself to feel the horrible sensation of falling, but this . . . this was more like floating. His body didn't fall as fast as he'd expected, and he landed softly, catlike, on his feet. He knew he must have been gawking again, since Pasht gave him a critical glare as she landed.

"I really hate to be this way, but I told you so." She flicked her tail at him. "Now, come on. We don't have much time to waste." She raced off into the darkness, and Yugi nodded, following behind. What would he find? Would he be able to actually fight? Questions raced through his mind, but he decided, what ever came, he would do his best. It was the least he could do.

--

V-babe Phew, that's over! I hope it meets with your approval.

Yugi: I liked Pasht.

V-babe: Yeah, you should. It was fun writing her too. When I created her, all I thought was "I want her to be more prissy than Luna." As I was writing her, I decided that she's more of a stuck-up selfish brat. I'm taking suggestions too! I anyone has suggestions as to what I should do, I'm open. (Although, I do have a basic plotline and the characters figured out. I'll also try to answer any questions. Just ask. And come back to find out what happens to Yugi in his first-ever battle!! Whee, fun. Ok. BYEE!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again! V-babe here, and the story of Yugi continues! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now, time for the disclaimer. Yugi! Go!

**Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki-san, and Shonen Jump etc. while BSSM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, Kodansha, Cloverway, Bandai, DiC and others. V-babe only owns the Sailor Names and the cat. Ok?**

Got up this morning,

On the right side of my bed,

With all these crazy thoughts,

Screaming through my head.

I can't wait to see,

What this world holds for me.

Oh... It's a new day,

Oh... It's a new day.

Here in you I found a friend,

You'll be with me till the end,

Oh... It's a new day.

"It's a New Day," TV length.

(Sailor Moon English episode 40)

**Chapter 2:**

**Brains over Brawn or Running Rings around Monsters**

The scream that had split the air belonged to a small girl, not much more than eight, who cowered against a building, staring at the large . . . . thing . . . in front of her. The monster reached out a hand towards her, and she scrambled in vain to escape it. The monster was much faster than her, and soon caught her in one hand, and as it was standing up, a rock flew through the air, hitting it on the back of its head. The monster whirled around and raised its eyes to see a shadowy figure silhouetted against the bright glowing orb of the moon.

The figure had its arms folded across it's chest, and a glowing golden eye shimmered on its forehead. "Hurting children is horrible and wrong. I will not allow it to occur." Moving its arms in a complex pattern, the figure called out, "I stand for peace and justice. I'm the warrior in the sailor suit, Sailor Horus, and I will punish you with the powers of light!" Sailor Horus leapt from the building where he stood and landed on his feet in front of the monster. What appeared to be an inky black shadow slipped into place next to him.

"Pasht, what do I do now?" Yugi, now Sailor Horus, asked. The cat rolled her eyes.

"I can't do everything for you. You fight the monster and win. Have fun." She began to walk away, and a panicked look crossed Horus's face.

"THAT'S IT?" he yelped, shocked. The least she could have done was tell him something specific! However, he didn't have time to await an answer, because the monster chose that moment to attack him. Horus barely managed to move out of the way, and ended up on his butt on the ground, staring up at the 6-foot-tall shadowy monster. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately not to think about how much it would hurt to be killed, when a thought struck him. When the kids at school played Duel Monsters, they called out the name of the monster's attack during the 'Battle Phase.' Maybe . . . his attacks worked similarly. But . . . . what to say? As the monster raised its hand over its head, and a shadowy axe appeared in the hand, Horus instinctively rolled to one side and stood up.

Pasht sighed and raced around so she could see him. "Concentrate!" she called out to the young man. "The words will come!"

"Concentrate . . ." Horus whispered, and closed his eyes. The monster swung at him, and somehow Horus knew to flip backwards to avoid the attack. A flash of light emanated from the golden eye on his forehead, and he opened his eyes, a fierce, warrior-like expression on his face. His right hand went up to his forehead, right in front of the eye. "Light Boomerang!" he shouted, and light surrounded his hand, then solidified to create a boomerang entirely created of light. He held it up, off to the right, then crossed his arm in front of his chest, holding the boomerang off to one side, staring at the monster over his shoulder. Then, he threw the boomerang with all his might, watching with pleasure as the boomerang sliced through the monster's arm, causing the child to fall. Instantly, his brain told him he'd made a grave miscalculation, and he dived forwards, catching the girl as she fell.

"Are you all right?" he asked. The little girl nodded. Horus smiled, but knew it was dangerous for her to stay here. "Stay out of the way," he instructed as he stood again. The boomerang had circled back by now, and Horus caught it as it came close. He focused his intense violet eyes on the monster, and pulled his arm back once again, and hurled the projectile at the monster. This time, his attack was right on the mark, and it sliced into the monster right where a barely noticeable symbol was etched into the dark shadow of its body. Instantly, the monster gave an unearthly scream and exploded into a fine powder. Horus caught the boomerang with both hands, then folded the two sides towards each other, and the boomerang disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles.

"Excellent!" Pasht called, running over to him. "You know, I never expected such power from such a . . . . scrawny human." Horus froze at Pasht's comment.

"Is that a joke about my height?" he asked, staring coolly at her. Pasht stuttered a hasty reply, but Horus cut her off. "You know, I never expected to be taking orders from such a puny cat."

"Touché," Pasht ruefully acknowledged. She hopped onto his shoulder as she had done earlier. "I believe I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Horus laughed. "I guess I'm sorry that I tried to get out of this. So, we're even." Pasht nodded. Horus petted her on the head, then remembered about the little girl. He made sure she knew the way home, and then decided to head back to his house. He had a lot to think about today.

--

They returned to Yugi's room, through the window as before, and after Horus figured out how to change back into his normal outfit, he sat on his bed, facing Pasht who had made herself comfortable on his desk.

"So . . . . what now?" Yugi asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Pasht sighed. "Well, according to . . . the man who sent me, there are others like yourself who must be found. Then, and only then, will the true leader emerge."

Yugi blinked. "True leader? What does that mean? Is there a fake leader . . . or . . ."

The hair on Pasht's neck stood up. "I don't know, all I'm doing is repeating what he said."

Yugi nodded. "Ok, find the others. Got it." But . . . that felt far too easy for him. The 9th grader glanced over at the sleek black cat. "Is there something else?"

Pasht's gaze was stony. "Do you wish there to be?"

Yugi waved his hands and shook his head. "No, it's just . . . it seems too simple. Like, there should be more to it than this."

Pasht grumbled and replied, "Well, yes there is more. I was just . . . . reluctant to tell you. Didn't want to overload that human mind of yours. You see, there's some . . . . crystal that needs to be found." She sighed. "They call it Ginzuishou, the Mythic Silver Crystal. But no one knows where to find it, or what it's used for, or . . . . anything about it. It just needs to be found."

Yugi nodded. "Ok, find the others and the crystal. Ok, that sounds more like it." He gave an involuntary yawn. "I guess I'm tired . . ." he murmured. Pasht glanced sidelong at him.

"You need sleep. As the Champion of Peace and Justice, as you call yourself, you need lots of rest." Then, as an afterthought she remarked, "Good night, Yugi." It only took a few minutes for Yugi to get into his pajamas and climb in bed, and before long he was fast asleep. Thus, in the cover of the inky darkness, no one saw Pasht leap onto his bed and curl up at his feet and fall asleep.

--

Yugi listened intently to the chatter of the students in his homeroom. According to the "gossip gals," there was a new transfer student coming in. "And it's a guy!" one of the girls cried. "I saw him, and he's really CUTE!"

Yugi watched all this while resting his face on one hand. "A transfer student . . ." he thought. "This should be interesting . . ." The murmur in the class rose once the teacher came in (with the usual flurry of students racing to their desks) followed by a white-haired boy with an almost cherubic face.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Attention everyone, we have someone new joining our class today," he explained, writing a name on the blackboard.

"I'm Bakura," the boy said, with a smile. Yugi smiled as well.

"Bakura," he thought. "He seems nice. I hope I can get to know him." The teacher sent Bakura to sit at the seat next to Joey Wheeler, one of the boys who had tormented Yugi for a while. But lately, that had slowed down. Maybe Joey was growing up! Yugi glanced back at Joey snarling at the girls who said that he would "pollute" Bakura by sitting next to him, and decided, nah. Joey would never grow up. He'd be immature forever. But . . . he was funny too. The kind of guy that might make a good friend if he didn't try to pick on you all the time.

Yugi began to edge towards the group that had gathered around Bakura. Tea and a boy named Tristan, who was one of Joey's friends, had come over, and introductions whizzed through the air like flies. Bakura turned to Yugi.

"I hear your grandfather owns a game shop!" he began.

"That's right!" Yugi replied with a grin. "Do you like games?"

"Sure!" Bakura answered. "I like tabletop RPGs the best, but I enjoy all games." At that moment, a spark of inspiration shot through Yugi's head.

"Hey, why don't you come over some time! My grandfather's shop is really cool!" Tea confirmed Yugi's eager comment, and Bakura seemed to consider the offer.

"Of course I'll come over sometime! You can count on it!" Bakura's face was practically glowing now, and Yugi was sure that the new boy was a true friend.

--

After school, Pasht was once again waiting for Yugi, who was walking out with both Tea and Bakura. Yugi had caught Bakura right as he left the building, and the two were engaged in a lively conversation about the best RPGs, while Tea just smiled, completely lost.

"I like Monster World the best," Bakura said, and just as Yugi was about to respond, a black shape leaped onto his shoulder, almost knocking him off balance.

"I'm glad to see you too, but do you have to be so rough?" Yugi asked. Pasht replied by rubbing her face on his neck. Bakura laughed, raising one hand up to cover his mouth slightly. Yugi glanced over. "Do you like cats?" he asked. Bakura nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I had a cat, but I can't have any in my apartment." He reached a hand out gingerly, then began gently petting the black cat when she had sniffed his fingers for a sufficient amount of time. Abruptly, Pasht jumped from Yugi's shoulders to Bakura's shoulder, and was rubbing her head against his in that way that cats have. (For those of you wondering, that's actually 'claiming' you by rubbing the scent from the glands in their cheeks on your skin/clothes.) As she rubbed her head against his, the golden ankh on Pasht's chest made contact with Bakura's hair. Luckily, the sunlight and Bakura's hair lessened the resulting flash of light. After being sufficently "friendly," Pasht leapt back onto Yugi's shoulders and glanced over her shoulder at Bakura, a mysterious look in her bright golden eyes.

Yugi looked over at the boy that he hoped would be a new friend. "You know, Bakura, there's a pretty good arcade around here. Do you want to go try it out?" he asked. Bakura smiled cheerfully.

"Sure! Sounds good! I don't have to go right home anyway."A questioning look crossed Tea's face.

"Will your parents wonder?" she asked. In response, Bakura gave a heavy sigh and averted his gaze. Tea blushed a bit, realizing that she must have said something wrong.

"I'm living by myself," Bakura explained slowly, his voice lacking energy and life. "I moved out a little while ago because . . . things kept happening. Bad things. I was never in a school long before something happened to someone I knew. People . . . . well, people talk, and it wouldn't be long before fingers would be pointed and someone got scared of me and . . . my family would have to move again. I moved out to save them the hassle, and . . . . . to keep them safe." His last words were so soft as to be nearly inaudible. Yugi could sense the lonliness radiating from him, and Yugi's heart ached for this troubled boy.

"I'm sorry Bakura . . . " he murmured, stepping forward. As if coming to his senses, Bakura shook his head and turned back to them with a smile, all traces of tears and hardships gone.

"Race you to the arcade!" he called, taking off at a run. Yugi's jaw dropped and Tea's eyes widened.

"Uh, Bakura, the arcade's that way," Yugi called, pointing in another direction. Bakura paused in his run and turned, blinking. Then, he ran off in the direction that Yugi pointed. Yugi sighed. Bakura was so nice, but. . . . there was a mystery surrounding that boy.

"Keep an eye on that one," Pasht whispered. "I think he may be one of the soldiers that we're looking for. Those 'bad things' could be connected to a sailor henshin or a partially awakened senshi. And, I sensed some kind of strong power coming from him. He could be one that we're looking for." Yugi nodded, and took off after Bakura.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Tea shouted, realizing that she was about to be left in the dust.

--

The arcade was noisy and a tad crowded, but not bad enough to freak anyone out. There was a big Dance Dance Revolution stage set up, and a bunch of people crowded around it, watching the dancers compete. Yugi walked around the big crowd to the more traditional game machines. As they passed one, Bakura paused with a cry of amazement.

"I've heard of this one, but I've never really seen it!" Yugi turned to see which one had grabbed Bakura's eyes. It was a side-scroller game where the player controls a super hero in order to save the world. There were several different characters to choose from.

"I've never played it before, and I don't remember seeing it. I guess it must be new," Yugi mused. Bakura was already playing the game as the hero that wore blue and white. He's really good . . . Yugi thought, watching as Bakura breezed by level after level. The points at the top of the screen kept climbing higher and higher. Yugi glanced at Bakura's face, and his eyes got wide. It was almost as if the white-haired teen was in some sort of a trance. He barely blinked and his dark brown eyes had a funny gleam to them. Yugi took a small step back, a little worried. That stare wasn't normal, at least he had never seen anything like it.

Sound erupted from the game as a monster on the screen appeared out of nowhere and clobbered Bakura's character, dropping the hit points to zero. Bakura blinked several times, then sighed and slumped back a bit. "Oh well, I guess that's the way life goes some days." He glanced back at Yugi with a smile.

"Hey! You got the high score!" Tea cried, pointing at the screen. Bakura looked back, eyes wide, as sure enough, a blank space had appeared on the high score screen, pushing down THOT, the name that had been on top. Bakura wrote in BKRA, and glanced down as something clattered down a chute on the side of the machine. He retrieved the item: a blue wristwatch with a flip-top cover that had a sort of bird drawn on it in pale blue.

"Neat! I won a prize!" Bakura said, setting the watch and fastening it on his wrist. The bright clear blue complemented his alabaster skin beautifully. As the three headed off to find another game to try, Yugi was sure he saw a flash of gold and black from behind the game that Bakura had been playing. No, he decided, it was only his imagination. That sneaky cat would never try that . . . would she?

--

They hung out there for a while, trying every game that caught their interest until Bakura mentioned with shock the fact that he had homework, and Yugi realized that he did too, and the three left, each headed for their own homes. When Yugi got home and went to his room, Pasht was seated primly on his bed grooming her fur. She looked up imperiously as Yugi walked in the door. Yugi pursed his lips and gave her a quizzical look.

"Were you at the Arcade today?" he asked. Pasht raised one 'eyebrow' and gave a sort of secret smile.

"So what if I was?" she asked. "It's a free world, and I'm a free cat."Yugi crossed his arms across his chest.

"You made Bakura win that prize, didn't you?" Pasht looked indignant.

"Don't flatter me boy, that kid won it fair and square. I just wanted to keep an eye on him and be sure that he was indeed the person that we're looking for. And, if today is any indication, he is." She almost glared at Yugi. "Happy now?" Yugi sighed, beaten.

"Yeah, I guess so." He sat down at his desk and got out his homework, while Pasht went back to cleaning her fur. They continued in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Had they voiced their thoughts, they would notice a strange similarity, for both were thinking about one person: the new student, Bakura. What was the mystery surrounding the young man? Was he with them? Or against them?

--

In his apartment, Bakura was busy doing his homework as well. He was taking a computer class since he had a good head for technology. The class was different from the other classes he had taken in other schools. This class used special CD-ROMs so that they didn't have to lug around the books for the course. Bakura sighed and leaned back in his computer chair. He wasn't sure if it was staring at the computer screen for so long, but he was developing a whopper migraine.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. This was so strange, since he wasn't prone to headaches, or at least had never been so in the past. His little sister Amane was another story, but not him. The thing that really got him was the fact that he could barely remember what he had been reading. He shook his head as if to clear it, then ejected the disc and switched off the computer. Then, he pulled out the book and began to read it, taking notes on paper instead of on the computer. His migraine had dulled to a minor ache, but persistent enough to interrupt his studies. With a disgusted sigh he shut the book. Not only did his head hurt, he felt kinda sleepy. He'd heard that sleep sometimes alleviates headaches and decided to catch a quick nap, thus curling up on the couch and falling nearly instantly into a deep sleep.

--

In homeroom the next day, Bakura's chair was conspicuously empty. Yugi knitted his brow, worried as he headed to his next class. Where was he? Only his second day, and already Bakura was late, or absent. This didn't bode well. Bakura seemed so . . . studious. Why would he ditch like this? Did he oversleep?

The answer to this last question was yes, as a white-haired teen raced down the hall, accidentally running into Yugi, knocking both of them down and the books out of both their hands. "Oh dear," Bakura cried, scrambling to pick the books and papers up. Yugi stared at him with large eyes.

"Bakura? Why weren't you in homeroom?" Bakura blushed and ducked his head.

"I . . . overslept. I don't have a clue why. I never oversleep, and I know I set my alarm clock." By now the piles had been sorted satisfactorily and Bakura stood up. "I have to get going now. I have a computer class that I don't want to miss." He waved as he dashed off through the crowded hall, papers flying. Something shimmery and hard flew through the hall and clattered to the ground near Yugi. It was the CD-ROM that Bakura had been using the night before.

Yugi picked it up. "What is this?" he asked, turning it over in his hands. He wondered about it as he began to walk down the hall, staring at the disc.

"What have you got there?" a female voice said near his ear. Yugi jumped about a foot and spun around, looking for the speaker. There, lazily basking in the warm sunlight from a window, was a black cat. Her golden eyes were bored, and she had her ears set at a slightly disinterested angle.

Yugi was about ready to scream at her, when he realized how dumb he'd seem to be talking to a cat that no one else could hear. The crowd began to thin, and he turned to her. "What on earth are you doing here?" he asked in a fierce whisper. She gave a lazy wink while lolling her head towards the window and staring at him out of the corners of her eyes.

"I came in here because of your _friend._ When he raced into this school, he was absolutely _leaking_ some kind of energy. I have no idea what, but I figured that you'd need my help. So, again I ask, what is that thing?" She nodded to the disc.

"It's a CD, a disc that stores programs . . . and stuff," Yugi finished lamely, not really knowing how to explain it to a cat.

"I _know_ that. I wouldn't be much of a guardian if I couldn't tell a CD-ROM from a USB port, would I?" she snapped. Yugi correctly guessed that her question had been a rhetorical question and decided not to answer. "I meant what is _that_ _particular_ CD?" she concluded.

"I don't know," Yugi said, holding it up. "Bakura dropped it when he raced past me." Pasht's eye got huge.

"BAKURA?" she asked. "Come on." She leaped off the windowsill and headed off down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"To find a computer. Bring that disc." Pasht swept down the hall like a queen, her tail forming a sort of tall question mark as she walked. Yugi hunched his shoulders in slight embarrassment and hurried off after the cat. Luckily, most of the students were already in their classrooms, although that might be unlucky for Yugi if he missed a class. Finally, they found a computer in an empty room, and Pasht brought Yugi over and had him turn on the computer and put the CD in the tray, then accessed the drive.

Pasht took control of the mouse and keyboard and began investigating the contents of the disc. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she quickly exited out of the program. "This disc is _seeped_ in dark energy. Either the disc is was created by the enemy and given to your friend or . . . " Pasht's voice trailed off.

"Or . . . what?" Yugi asked, apprehensive

"Your friend himself may be working for the enemy. That would explain all the weird energy signals and 'bad things' that kept happening."

Yugi shook his head emphatically. "No," he insisted. "Bakura can't be from the enemy. I just know it." Pasht gave him a severe look.

"You may not like it, but there's still a chance. Now we need to find his class so we can find out who is responsible for all this." She turned her face back to the computer and Yugi sighed, leaning on the arm of the chair. Now he was officially late for class. Great.

--

Bakura made it to class just before the bell, flopping into his seat with a sigh of relief. As he began to get out his supplies for class, he realized something was missing. "My disc!" he whispered. "I must have left it when I ran into Yugi! Oh well. It gives me a headache anyway." He pulled the textbook out of his bag and began writing notes manually. As he did so, the teacher, a tall woman with black hair pulled up into a tight bun on top of her head, walked over.

"You're so much more dilligent than most of the other students. I have to leave class to get some things, and I'm going to leave you in charge, Bakura." Bakura blinked in surprise, but smiled as well.

"Thank you, Ms. Suzuki." The woman left the room, a slender smirk on her thin lips.

--

"This is the room," Pasht said, pointing at the room across the hall. Yugi sighed, glancing at the door which was the only thing that stood between him and Bakura. Was his new friend an enemy? The thought was too horrible to imagine, but he couldn't deny that it was plausible. "Now, you remember what to do, correct?" Pasht asked. Yugi nodded, then walked over to the door, a piece of paper in his hand. He knocked politely, then opened the door at the bidding of the person inside.

Bakura stood up. "May I help you . . ." he began, trailing off as he noticed Yugi. Yugi held up the piece of paper.

"Is Ms. Suzuki in?" he asked. Bakura shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, she's out. May I take a message?" he asked. Yugi had taken this time to glance around the room, and gasped at the sight of the people in the class. They all stared at their screens, a glazed, trance-like look on their faces, much like Bakura in the Arcade the other day. The color drained from Yugi's face.

"What's going on in here?" Yugi asked. "What's happened to all these students?"

"What?"Bakura cried, horrified. Yugi hung his head, a sorrowful expression on his face. No matter how you look at it, Bakura looked guilty, since he was the only one not in a sleepy trance.

"I had hoped that you weren't involved with this, but I guess I was wrong." Yugi raised his hand over his head. "Millennium Crystal Power! Make-up!" A blaze of golden fire erupted from the puzzle, swallowing Yugi for a moment or two, then releasing him, transformed. "I'm the soldier of Truth and Justice, the warrior of Light, Sailor Horus! I must punish you for your evil deeds!"

Bakura stared in awe, alternating between scared-witless and near-death-experience. "What's all this about? I haven't done anything wrong!" His brown eyes were wide and moist. Horus's heart ached, not wanting to do this, but it really didn't look good . . .

The door opened and Ms. Suzuki came in. Her slender, heavily outlined eyes surveyed the scene with ice-cold precision. Then, she walked over to Bakura, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on here, Bakura? Can't I leave you alone for five minutes?"

"Well I . . . OWW!" Bakura yelped in pain as the woman's hand gripped his shoulder tighter, her long nails biting into his shoulder.

"Why are you disrupting my class?" she snarled at Horus. Horus took a step back, trying to avoid her piercing eyes. Her nails dug deeper into Bakura's shoulder

"You're hurting me . . ." Bakura protested, staring at the red stain spreading across his white shirt. The woman glared at him with fury in her eyes.

"You haven't been using my disc!" she cried. Her black hair slithered out of its bun and turned a ruddy brown as it cascaded in rippling waves down her back. Her eyes became glowing red, and her immaculate suit shifted into a long, form-fitting dress. Horus and Bakura both noticed this transformation, and both were equally frightened. However, Bakura somehow gained the strength to act first.

"It gives me a headache," he answered. "Now let go of me!" He grabbed her hand and with a mighty tug, removed her fingers from his shoulder. As he did so, a blue Wedjet eye erupted in light on his forehead. He was bathed in blue light that seemed to repel the woman on its own.

"That eye . . ." Horus whispered. Pasht, looking in from the doorway, gasped.

"I knew he was important! Bakura! Use the watch that you got yesterday!" she called. Bakura nearly fell over from fright.

"That cat talks?"

"No, only you two hear me!" she called. "Now, call out 'Thoth Power! Make-up!" Bakura was still a mite bit freaked, but nodded.

"Thoth Power! Make-up!" he called, moving his hands in front of his face, and waving one hand over his watch. A blue bubble surrounded him, completely obscuring him. Then, the bubble burst at the top and curled down, sort of like a flower opening, although standing in the middle of the bubble was a boy with spiky white hair, dressed similarly to Horus, only in shades of blue instead of red and blue and gloves that came to the middle of his lower arm. The eye on his forehead had faded, and was replaced by a teardrop-shaped blue crystal that seemed to be fixed to his skin. He instinctively posed, and glared at the woman."I'm Sailor Thoth, the wise warrior of Water! Now, take a cold shower and repent!" He pointed at her with one gloved hand and she stepped back.

"Two senshi? I was told only one existed! But don't worry! I'll come back to get you. For the meantime, you can play with one of my friends!" She snapped her fingers, and dark energy surged from the discs, creating one shadowy figure for each disc. Then she leaped into the air and faded from view.

Thoth and Horus surveyed the monsters that had just appeared. They were vaguely human, although more like human by way of a hangover and an upset stomach. They were disfigured and grotesque, and lurched towards the two teens. Thoth scrambled over the desk, and raced towards Horus, narrowly missing being grabbed by one. "Now what?" he asked, not really addressing his question to anyone. Horus shrugged.

"Any ideas, Pasht?" His voice sounded far more confident than he really felt.

"Wing it?" she suggested. "A continuous attack might work . . ." she murmured to herself. Meanwhile, the two boys were being forced to keep moving so that they wouldn't get caught and possibly hurt by those creatures.

"What do I do?" Thoth called, after getting separated from Horus and forced into a corner by a large group of grotesques.

"Use your powers!" Pasht called. Thoth looked uncertain, but dodged attacks until he was completely cornered. Finally, a glow of light appeared coming from his jewel.

"Water Veil Ensnare!" he called, drawing a horizontal circle in the air with his hands, then crossed his arms in front of his chest before pushing his arms out in front of himself. Water shot from his hands, creating a wide circle that pulled all the grotesques into a tight group, all wrapped up with his water.

"Great job, Thoth!" Horus called. "Now I can get them all at once!" As he began to summon his boomerang, the grotesques began to shimmer, shift, and finally merged into one giant creature that towered over the two. The new creature easily broke free of the water and threw a desk at Horus, breaking his concentration and causing the half-formed boomerang to fade. Horus barely managed to escape being crushed by the desk, ending up seated with his back to the wall, staring up at the monster that was lumbering towards him. The monster raised its arm, which formed into a large hammer. Horus squeezed his eyes shut as the hammer was raised and the monster positioned itself.

"YUGIIII!!!" Thoth screamed as the hammer descended towards his new friend . . .

--

V-babe- WAH-HA-HA-HAA! I'm sooo evil! Do you like my cliff-hanger ending??

Yugi- No.

V-babe- ::sniffl:: Well, I thought it was good . . .

Yugi- Not if you're the one who has to wait to get clobbered . . .And that's two battles in one chapter!

V-babe- Uh . . . .::sweatdrop:: sorry? It won't ever happen again! Scout's honor::crosses fingers::

Yugi- Good.

V-babe- Ok now, can I please get some reviews this time around? Was my story so horrible that no one wants to read it? Please tell me that it wasn't! Because I work hard! Slaving my fingers to the bone to get a good chapter . . .

Yugi- Leaving your homework unfinished . . . failing math . . . failing history . . . failing . . .

V-babe- ::gags Yugi:: Let's _not_ go into that, Okie? Now PLEASE REVIEW ME!! It doesn't take so long! I am desperate! Ok, see you next chapter! Bye!!


End file.
